Emprisoned Bird
by Anya4777
Summary: La guerre contre Voldemort, aussi rude futelle, a finalement pris fin. La Lumière a gagné. A présent, les vainqueurs soignent leurs blessés, réparent les dégâts, mais plus important, jugent les coupables...[HPDM]


**Emprisoned Bird**  


Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.

Notes de l'auteur : Une idée de one-shot qui m'est apparue comme ça un soir, alors que je regardais la trilogie sur M6. Juste une petite vignette très courte Harry/Draco (on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !), que je dédie à ma chiwie Askaya, pour tous nos délires, nos discussions, nos instants guimauve (et Dieu sait si yen a eu ! mdr) et puis pitet pour fêter l'anniversaire de notre rencontre, qui devrait approcher les un an ? Voilà je t'adore ma petite Thalie/Askaya/Troll des forêts et je t'embrasse très fort, en espérant que cette histoire te plaise.

Contexte : La guerre contre Voldemort, aussi rude fut-elle, a finalement pris fin. La Lumière a gagné. A présent, les vainqueurs soignent leurs blessés, réparent les dégâts, mais plus important, jugent les coupables...

* * *

"Voilà ta cellule, Malfoy. Elle n'est sans doute pas aussi douillette que le manoir Malfoy mais bon, au moins, tu es à ta place ici."

"Je t'emmerde, Potter", siffla le dernier héritier de la lignée Malfoy.

Il fusilla de toute la hargne qu'il lui restait le jeune homme qui se tenait à courte distance de lui. _Potter_. Le grand vainqueur de la guerre opposant les Mangemorts et Voldemort à l'Ordre du Phénix et Dumbledore. Celui qui recevait à présent tous les honneurs. On le portait sur un piédestal, lui qui avait su ramener la paix dans l'univers des sorciers et la conserver dans celui des Moldus.

"Tu peux m'emmerder, Malfoy, mais je ne suis pas celui derrière les barreaux, moi", répondit froidement l'ex-Gryffondor.

Le regard anthracite du concerné se fit encore plus haineux. A ce moment-là, il détestait tout en Potter, de sa couverture de héros jusqu'à ses cheveux de jais qui refusaient d'être domptés, en passant par ce sourire victorieux sans oublier ces yeux émeraudes scintillant comme pour le narguer. Tout. Sa célébrité, son physique, ses paroles, ses pensées, ce qu'il représentait, ce qu'il était. Il excécrait Harry Potter dans toute sa mesure.

Draco entra lentement dans sa cellule, sachant que ce serait certainement le dernier endroit qu'il verra de sa vie. Inspectant avec désintérêt les lieux, il eut parfaitement conscience des yeux du Survivant posés sur lui. Rassemblant les fragments de dignité qui lui restaient encore, il se retourna vers lui, arborant son air le plus ennuyé.

"Merci, Potter, mais à partir d'ici, je peux continuer tout seul sans me perdre."

Ce qui eut pour effet d'irriter profondément Harry, qui leva les yeux vers le plafond.

"Quand réaliseras-tu que c'est fini pour toi, Malfoy ?! Tu as pris un aller simple pour Azkaban et jamais tu ne reverras la lumière du soleil ! Alors je te conseille de laisser ton cynisme et ta fierté au placard, parce qu'ils ne te seront d'aucune utilité ici. Tu as perdu, tu le comprends ça ?"

Draco n'avait pas cillé pendant toute la tirade de son ennemi. Il adopta une attitude passablement blasée et s'appuya contre le mur de sa cellule.

"Merci, monsieur Potter pour cette brillante démonstration de supériorité puérile. Je suppose que tu trouves ça jouissif, de me voir là, enfermé, alors que toi, tu remportes tous les lauriers. Encore un exploit à l'actif de Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-Sauvait-Le-Monde-Plus-De-Fois-Qu'il-N'avait-de-Flirts. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est justement ça le problème."

Harry avait une forte envie de répliquer mais, mu malgré lui par sa curiosité, il laissa le Mangemort continuer.

"Tout le monde pense qu'avec les miracles que tu as accomplis, tu as mené une vie plus que chargée. Mais moi je sais qu'il en est tout le contraire. Tu n'as _pas_ eu de vie. Depuis ta naissance, tu étais voué à faire des choses qui te dépassaient, sur lesquels tu n'avais aucun contrôle. Et jamais, dans ton existence, tu n'as pu échapper à ces évènements auxquels tu devais faire face. Alors tu les as accomplis. Oui, en Gryffondor que tu es, tu t'es grandement acquitté de ta tâche : tu as sauvé le monde."

Observant intensément le jeune Auror, Draco sut qu'il avait toute son attention. Il poursuivit, se délectant des réactions que ses paroles avaient sur son ennemi.

"Mais à côté de ça, je ne vois rien. Qu'as-tu fais de ta propre vie ? As-tu seulement vécu quelque chose de ton propre chef ?"

Harry resta silencieux. Draco ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réponde et même s'il l'aurait fait, il ne lui aurait pas laissé l'occasion de le faire. C'était _sa victoire_, sa petite revanche personnelle pour tous les maux que ce Gryffondor et son camps lui avaient fait endurer, et il voulait la savourer parfaitement.

"La vie est faite de choix, Potter. Mais on les a fait à l'avance pour toi. Alors que reste-t-il ?" Draco dévisagea une nouvelle fois son interlocuteur, attendant avec délice ce moment où, sa tirade, atteignant son paroxysme, anéantirait le Gryffondor. "Je vais te dire moi. Tu n'as été, et demeure, que la marionette d'un Destin fabriqué de but en blanc par des personnes comme Dumbledore, utilisée _pour la bonne cause_. Et à présent que cette cause est accomplie, tu n'es plus rien. On va te célébrer, t'honorer, et puis quand les gens en auront assez de s'amuser avec toi, ils te jetteront comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon...En fait, tu n'as pas plus d'avenir que moi."

Draco observa avec satisfaction la réaction du jeune homme, exactement comme il l'avait prévue : livide, les mains serrés en poings, il fulminait. Et Draco jubilait. Il savait qu'il avait dit la vérité ; Potter était si prévisible, si manipulable, si transparent...Une belle poupée qu'on articulait comme bon lui semblait.

"Tu te trompes, Malfoy." La voix de Harry était grave, saccadée. Apparemment, il faisait un grand effort pour se maîtriser, ce qui élargit le sourire de Draco. "Je ne sais pas comment cette idée a germé dans ta tête, mais il n'a jamais été question d'une telle fatalité dans ma vie. Mon "destin" n'a pas été choisi à l'avance, personne ne m'a manipulé, et encore moins Dumbledore. J'ai choisi de me battre à son côté pour des idées que je soutiens aussi, et non parce que quelqu'un d'autre en avait décidé ainsi."

Draco leva un sourcil dubitatif.

"Ah, tu crois ça ?" fit-il. "Moi je pense plutôt que tout ceci n'est qu'un impression. C'est simple, Potter, tu baignes dedans depuis tout petit. Tu as grandi dans l'indifférence totale pendant onze ans, alors c'est normal que tu adhères aux idées de la première personne qui te manifeste un quelconque intérêt. Qui sait si ce n'était pas plannifié ? Après tout, c'est Dumbledore qui avait décidé de te confier à une famille moldue."

Cette fois, s'en fut de trop pour Harry qui, explosant, se jeta sur Malfoy pour le plaquer contre le mur, sa baguette fixement collé à sa gorge.

"Je te défends de parler de Dumbledore ainsi..."

"Et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherait, Potter ? Toi ? Tu me tuerais ? A quoi cela servirait ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis déjà mort."

Harry ne supportait plus le sarcasme de Draco. Il voulait lui enlever ce sourire victorieux des lèvres. Ce n'était pas lui qui était sensé savourer sa victoire. A quel moment les place s'étaient-elles inversées ? Il voulait qu'il arrête de débiter ces phrases sur sa vie comme s'il lisait au plus profond de lui-même. Oui, parce que ces sentiments, il les avait forcément ressenties un jour, il s'était forcément posé les même questions un jour, sauf qu'elles étaient tellement ancrées en lui qu'il ne s'en était jamais apperçu. Et puis même s'il l'avait fait, jamais il ne les aurait acceptées.

Toute sa vie...il s'était battu pour cette liberté qu'il n'avait pas eu étant petit. Et en fait il n'en avait jamais eu ? Aucune liberté d'action, de pensée, tout était déjà minutieusement calculé à l'avance ? Il n'y croyait pas...Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il avait choisies de faire, d'être ! Fixant le Serpentard, il voulait lui cracher un exemple, rien que pour lui clouer le bec.

"J'ai choisi de te haïr, Malfoy. Déjà chez Madame Guipure, je n'éprouvais aucune sympathie pour toi, mais quand tu as insulté Ron, j'ai délibérément _choisi_ d'être ton ennemi en refusant ton amitié."

Draco le regarda fixement dans les yeux, cherchant une faille dans ces convictions si profondément ancrées. Malgré tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, Harry conservait cette détermination qui brûlait du même feu dans ses yeux, inaltérable, comme un roc. Et pourtant, Draco avait bien vu quelque chose vaciller dans ses prunelles quand il lui avait parlé. Alors quoi ?

"Oui tu as raison", dit-il finalement au bout de plusieurs secondes. "Ta haine envers moi me semble bien être choisie de ton propre chef." Il soupira. "Elle me semble bien loin, cette époque où tout était si simple, où tu étais encore plein d'espérance."

Harry effectua un mouvement de recul, surpris. Il abaissa sa baguette et dévisagea étrangement le jeune détenu.

"Je t'ai vu, et j'y ai pensé depuis. A ton entrée à Poudlard, tu étais petit, frêle, et faible. Tu sortais d'une sordide existence de maltraitance et de rejet. Quand tu es entré à Poudlard, rien n'aurait pu être pire que chez ta famille de moldue. Tu attendais tellement de cette école...Tout cela était vraiment magique pour toi, dans un autre sens du terme."

Harry observait toujours Draco avec le plus grand étonnement. Depuis quand faisait-il preuve d'un si grand dicernement ? Comment se rappelait-il de choses que lui-même avait oubliées ?

"Mais en sortant de cette école, tu étais changé. Tu avais pris en assurance, de celle qu'ont les gens qui sont blasés. Dix-sept ans et déjà, tu avais plus vu d'horreurs dans ta vie que certains sorciers dans toute leur existence. Et paradoxalement, tu t'es constitué une armure contre tous les sentiments qui ont causé la perte des êtres que tu chérissais, mais aussi qui font ta force. En sortant de Poudlard, je pouvais le dire, Potter : la haine te consumait."

"La haine est une force."

"La haine est une faiblesse, elle nous aveugle et finit par disparaître pour nous laisser sans arme." Draco plongea ses yeux dans le regard du Gryffondor, fermant, d'une certaine façon, l'espace qui les séparait. "Quand la dernière personne pour qui tu éprouves une haine sans borne disparaîtra, Potter, que feras-tu ? Que te restera-t-il ?" Il s'approcha davantage, tellement qu'il sentait la respiration haletante du jeune homme sur sa nuque. Inconsciemment, il frisonna. "Que feras-tu quand je ne serais plus là pour que tu puisses me haïr ?"

Et soudain, dans une accélération de poul, dans un dernier souffle, Harry ferma définitivement l'espace qui restait entre eux, scellant ses lèvres à celles de Draco. Il prit violemment possession de sa bouche, réclamant toute la haine qui lui était due, la seule qu'il savait être capable de faire ressentir au Serpentard. Et assez étrangement, il sentit ce dernier répondre au baiser, avec encore plus de fougue, commençant une autre querelle dont chacun voulait sortir vainqueur, tout en s'abandonnant à l'autre.

C'était plein de désespoir, comme un adieu ultime de deux personnes qui ont tellement compté l'une pour l'autre, sauf qu'ici il s'agissait de rivalité, de haine.

C'était plein de non-dits, de choses inavouées et inavouables, mais cela ne faisait rien parce qu'ils le savaient tous les deux.

Et plus tard, quand ils se sépareraient, tout redeviendrait comme avant, la réalité leur faisant face à nouveau : l'un condamné à mourir, et l'autre condamné à survivre, sans qu'aucun ne puisse plus jamais regoûter à la saveur de la vie. Draco avait raison, il avait été le seul vrai choix que Harry ait jamais fait de toute sa vie.

Et il savait qu'il serait le dernier.

* * *

Ouf, fini !! Yeah, il est 5h38 du mat', j'ai enfin fini cette fic qui était prévue être beaucoup plus courte normalement, mais j'ai dévié, comme d'hab. Bon et comme d'hab, j'ai encore baclé la fin, j'en suis horrifiée, mais je tombe de sommeil ! So good night everyone ! 


End file.
